1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
A projector is known which modulates light emitted from a light source according to image information and enlarges and projects the modulated light onto a projection surface such as a screen. The light source included in this type of projector is constituted by a discharge-type lamp such as an extra-high pressure mercury lamp, for example. The projector having this structure is provided with a cooling mechanism including a cooling fan and others so as to avoid generation of heat from components of the projector during lighting of the light source. Moreover, with the development of wireless transmission technology in recent years, a system containing a receiver which receives an image signal transmitted from an external device by wireless has been proposed (for example, see JP-A-2010-74671).
An image display system disclosed in JP-A-2010-74671 includes an image signal output device, a transmitter which transmits an image signal outputted from the image signal output device by wireless, a receiver which receives the image signal transmitted from the transmitter by wireless, and a projection type image display apparatus (liquid crystal projector) which displays an image corresponding to the image signal received by the receiver. The liquid crystal projector includes a wireless module constituting the receiver, a light source containing an extra-high pressure mercury lamp or the like, a liquid crystal panel, and a projection lens.
According to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2010-74671, however, the components of the liquid crystal projector such as the liquid crystal panel may be subject to thermal deterioration by expected generation of heat from the receiver, because the cooling capacity of the cooling mechanism provided within the liquid crystal projector for reducing heat generated from the light source is not sufficient to cool the receiver together with the light source (this problem is not touched upon in the specification of JP-A-2010-74671). For overcoming this problem, a unit for cooling the receiver may be added to the interior of the projector, in which case, however, the size of the projector increases. In addition, such a structure which efficiently cools the components (structure for supplying air to a cooling target with high efficiency by a preferable air amount and at a preferable flow speed) for size reduction is difficult to be equipped.